Cool Kids
by TiltShifT
Summary: /song-fic\ *I do not own Cool Kids by Echosmith.* {Bree} {Chase} \one-shot/


**Hey guys! It's Tilt again, with a song-fic! :D WOOHOO! Anyways... Disclaimer, anybody?**

**"TS does not own Lab Rats, Cool Kids by Echosmith, or anything you recognize."**

**We thank you, Leo. **

* * *

_She sees them walking in straight line, but that's not really her style. _

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

Bree looked over to the "popular's" table. Oh how she wished she could walk over there and sit down, without being yelled at by the pops themselves -and made a fool of.

They all talked the same, laughed the same, and dressed the same. Sure, Bree didn't like that. But she would _kill _to sit with them and actually be _noticed _by people. Other than Caitlin, Owen, and her siblings of course.

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

_Yeah they're invincible, and she's just in the background. _

Bree feels as though she's not recognized. That she is useless...

_And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. _

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

Bree wanted to be like them, but she didn't know how. It's because she was weird. Nobody would hang out with a girl like her.

* * *

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. _

The jocks, people Chase could only _dream _of being. They talk all the time -during class, lunch, in the hallways, on the way home. And they're always smiling, something he doesn't do very often. Anymore, at least.

_Yeah they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

Bullies wouldn't even be caught thinking about messing with the jocks. But some jocks were also bullies. Like Trent, for instance. The ones that don't pick on others, beat people senseless, and don't talk about somebody behind that person's backs, don't even know about what Chase has to go through everyday with Trent. There isn't even a time for Trent's "fun," it just happens whenever Trent feels like it needs to happen.

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

It's always, "Hey, let's skip school! Oh, don't worry -we won't get caught!" or "It's the weekend, dude! Let's go for a drive around town!"

Chase can't do those things.

He's cooped up at home -training, going on missions, etc. Or he's at school, and he doesn't want to ruin his reputation at school. But it would be fun to catch a break from knowing everything and being bullied to just having fun.

_And he says, _

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids. _

_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

Chase wishes that he wasn't the bionic with superior intelligence at moments like this. Being beaten in the hallway by Trent, but only for Leo. After all, he did stick up for his younger step-sibling by saying to the whole school that Trent was gay. But in Chase's defense, he only said it because he was mad at Trent for picking on Leo/others, and he wasn't thinking straight.

He wished he was a jock, not one of the nerds.

Especially right now.

_And they said, _

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids. _

_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. _

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids._

_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. _

Bree and Chase. They aren't your regular average girl and nerdy boy. They wish they were someone else, but they like themselves. But they want to fit in, and they like being bionic.

They don't who they are, but they wish they were them. The cool kids.

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids. _

_Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. _

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? It's not as good as I wanted, but I hope you liked it! It was kind of, blegh -to me. **

**TiltShifT's gotta go! **

* * *

_**Stop that follow or favorite, and trade it out for a review! Flames not welcome, but constructive criticism is! Anything to improve my writing!**_

_**You can follow/favorite, but reviews are most appreciated! **_


End file.
